


The Russian Roulette

by emillywinter



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Finger Sucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emillywinter/pseuds/emillywinter
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are forced to play the game of Russian roulette. They can play and get a chance to survive, or they can refuse and die anyway. There are ten snipers pointing down at them, ready to shoot if they don’t play along. There are ten cameras that are filming for people of Tokyo to see what they will choose. They will either put the gun to a head and pull the trigger or they will choose an option number two. Their choice won't disappoint.





	1. Chapter 1

The Russian Roulette

Izaya wakes up and his head hurts. He is not sure where he is but he knows he is not where he should be. He can feel the coldness of the stone floor even before he opens his eyes. He is in a round room, but he is not alone. There is another body sharing this space with him, and he needs only one look to recognize the other person even if that person isn’t awake. 

There’s a noise, like an alarm, and he looks up trying to find a source of it. Then, he notices ten red dots dropping from the ceiling. They are pointing both at him and at Shizu-chan. He realizes what they are, even if he hasn’t found himself in this type of situation before. Snipers; ten snipers are pointing at them. And, just because they are not tied up, it doesn’t mean that they can run. 

The alarm stops; and, Shizuo starts to move. He doesn’t remember why he is lying on the floor, and why his head is killing him. There is something cold near his hand and he opens his eyes and sees a gun just lying there. He doesn’t understand what is happening, but he knows that it has something to do with the stench he smells. And, he doesn’t need to look anywhere; he already knows. Izaya is here. 

However, he doesn’t get to shout this time his nemesis’s name. There is a laud noise and a tempered voice speaks up. The sound travels around them and the machinelike voice doesn’t only come from above. It feels like it comes from the walls, as well.

“This is the game of Russian roulette. You can play and get a chance to survive, or you can refuse and die anyway. There are ten snipers pointing down at you, ready to shoot if you don’t play along. There are ten cameras that are filming for people of Tokyo to see what you will choose. Don’t disappoint them.”

There is a silence after that. The Izaya’s mind is working overtime. He knows the game. He knows the rules. There should be a gun somewhere with six holes in it and only one bullet. This is an interesting game and he had played it once and survived. He quickly wonders if these are the same people that he played with; but then, he remembers that he was the only survivor; a winner. Nevertheless, at that time every participant got their own gun. He wonders if he and Shizu-chan will share one. He isn’t sure whether he can win today or even if he wants to. Killing Shizuo has always been his dream but he wanted to do it on his terms; not anyone else’s. 

“There is a gun next to Heiwajima-san’s hand. There is only one bullet in it. Heiwajima-san, since you are here as collateral damage you can play first. The rules are simple. We will ask you a question and you will get to choose. You will get one minute to think and if you don’t choose, you will die. If you survive, Orihara-san gets the gun, and so on. Are you ready, Heiwajima-san?

Shizuo was silent. He is thinking things and slowly but surely he gets angry. The man himself said that he was collateral damage. That means that this is all Izaya’s fault, just as he had suspected. He will _kill, kill, kill_ the flea. 

“I-za-ya-kun!” he starts to shout, but he is quickly interrupted by the bullet missing him just an inch. And he closes his mouth, even if he is even more enraged than before. 

“I asked you a question, Heiwajima-san. You need to understand that we are serious. Control your temper or you will die. So, I will ask again; are you ready?”

The Izaya’s brain is working even harder, now. The idiot cannot control a thing. He will die and Izaya won’t be the one to kill him; not to mention, that he doesn’t believe this person will simply let them go even if they win. 

“Oh, my... Aren’t you a bit harsh? You should know by now; the monster cannot control himself. You should have tied him down. But, I guess... there isn’t a thing that can hold such a beast. Or you are simply incompetent, Jakov?”

“You should close your mouth, Orihara-san. The next bullet is going your way... And, Jakov? Don’t try to play your games with us.”

“Not Jakov. Sasha, then? Igor? Boris?”

“You can try with every Russian name if you want. Playing Russian roulette doesn’t mean that we are Russian. You have a number of enemies here in Japan. You should not dismiss them.”

Izaya closes his mouth. There is only one way he can survive. He has to play the game. 

Shizuo thinks within the same lines and he slowly stands up facing Izaya with the gun in his hand. 

“Ask the question.” 

“Put the gun to a head and pull the trigger or dig up an eye.”

What? Izaya is not missing that this person forgot to say “your head”, or “your eye”. So, these are the rules. He hopes Shizuo is too stupid to notice. And he is right. Shizuo moves the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger. 

Nothing happens. Izaya’s breath is stuck in his lungs. Shizuo would be dead now if the bullet was in that chamber. He has four other empty chambers and one with a bullet. The chances of survival are only dropping. 

His hand is shaking; but he is not afraid. This is exciting and he starts to laugh. Shizuo looks at him like he is crazy; but how is he not to laugh. The humans are amazing; this one in particular. Izaya pissed him off, sometime in the past; and he is having his revenge. The plan itself is amazing. Not to mention that this person has done their homework. They know that Izaya would survive this gave if he was playing against anyone other than Shizuo. After all, Shizuo is the only person in the world he will not ever shoot. He will kill Shizuo, but he won’t do it if someone orders him. 

The laughter dies and Izaya is dead serious. He takes the gun and before the question is even asked he points it at his head and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens and he takes the breath out. There are only three empty chambers left and there is no guarantee that the bullet is not in the next one. 

Then, the voice around them starts to laugh. 

“Very well, Orihara-san. The next question is for you, Heiwajima-san. You can choose between putting the gun to a head and pulling the trigger or between ripping your own dick off. You have the strength to do that. Right?”

And, Izaya isn’t missing the fact that this person hasn’t said “your head” yet again. He doesn’t want Shizuo dickless or dead. So, he points it out loud. He hopes that Shizuo won’t be unpredictable just this once and won’t ask why is he offering tips when Shizuo will shoot at him if he gives them. He starts to laugh again, but this time his laugh is fake and he hopes Shizu-chan won’t see through him. 

“You really are a stupid monster, Shizu-chan. The man said “a head” you know that you can put the gun on my head. Right?”

Shizuo’s face is unreadable. The anger is gone. And he looks deep into Izaya’s eyes and he says “I know”; but, he still puts a gun on his own head and pulls the trigger. The Izaya’s heart stops beating in that one millisecond where he isn’t sure if the gun will shoot; but, when nothing happens it is working overtime. It beats so loud and his mind can’t understand how Shizuo gets to be this unpredictable. It is obvious to him that the monster doesn’t want him dead. He just doesn’t know why. 

“If you knew, why aren’t you shooting at me?” he asks. But, he knows the answer even if Shizuo doesn’t say a word. After all, it is the same reason why he isn’t shooting at Shizuo. He doesn’t want to play by anyone else’s rules. This game between them is just theirs and they should be the only one who gets to choose how to play it; and, if Izaya wants to kill Shizuo only with his own knife; or if Shizuo wants to kill Izaya with his own two hands; that is their choice. Right? 

Not right. Deep down Izaya knows this is not it; at least not for him. There is another reason why Izaya pulls the trigger at his own head once again without hearing the question. 

He is very lucky. The chances were ridiculously high. He takes a breath and gives the gun back to Shizuo. There is only one empty chamber left. Shizuo will have fifty-fifty chances. 

This time, Shizuo won’t wait for the question. He is begging all the Gods that there is a bullet in the next chamber and that it will shoot him. Even if he says that he hates Izaya, he doesn’t want him dead. He isn’t sure if he will survive anyway. He is not a monster; whatever Izaya says. He looks at the red eyes again as he moves the gun to his head. His tone is serious and he looks calm. He has a look of a man who accepted his fate. 

“If I die, take care of Kasuka.”

And, he smiles as he pulls the trigger. 

******

Nothing happens. He is still breathing. _Shit_. There is only one shot left and it has a bullet in it. He doesn’t move and he still looks at Izaya’s eyes. He is not handing the gun. He quickly thinks about pulling the trigger once again and killing himself; but, there is not any guarantee that they will let Izaya go. 

“Hand over the gun to Orihara-san.” The voice warns. “If you refuse to do it, we will shoot the both of you.” 

And, Shizuo’s hand is shaking. He starts to beg the voice to let Izaya go. He is crying and he is on his knees. 

Izaya’s heart is breaking. Monsters should never beg. Monsters should not even feel. They should stay proud and above everything human. Shizuo on his knees is not right. There is not a smile on Izaya’s face. There is not anything but the anger. 

“Shizu-chan, get up and give me the gun.” 

He will do whatever they ask. It’s the only way in which they will both have a chance to survive. 

Shizuo isn’t moving and he looks broken; on his knees with wet cheeks. Izaya kneels in front him and takes the gun from his limp hand. 

“Ask your question.”

Whatever they ask of him, he will do it. He will take his eye out or even rip his limbs if needed. He will try to survive and he will not shoot Shizuo. If they ask him to choose between Shizuo and himself, he will die; but that is life, and he has always lived to the fullest. 

“Orihara-san, you can choose between putting the gun to a head and pulling the trigger or having sex with Heiwajima-san.”

Now, Izaya is laughing again. This is the best game ever. And, he is almost jealous that he wasn’t the one that came up with it. 

Shizuo looks at him, and Izaya bets that he thinks that he is crazy. But still, he can’t stop laughing. This had to be a joke. 

“Your time is up. What have you decided, Orihara-san?”

The laughter slowly dies. 

“Come on, Shizu-chan... take off your clothes. We are going to give the people of Tokyo a free show.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo looks at Izaya with the expression that is blank. There is not any anger on his face, any disgust, any amusement, anything. He simply stands up and turns away from Izaya starting to unbutton his vest and his shirt. 

Izaya has a smile on his face. He is amazed with what the human mind can think of. He had never thought that he will be in this situation. But, he guesses it beats digging his eye up. And, even if millions of people will see them sharing this experience, he still sees it as something intimate; especially considering the way Shizuo’s eyes don’t want to stay at him. 

However, he would be lying if he said that this is not something that he hasn’t thought of. Shizuo and him having sex; it isn’t unwanted. Just thinking about it makes his dick hard. 

There is another thing; but, he doesn’t want to think about it. After all, he had buried it deep inside him, and it doesn’t need to surface up. He just needs to do this, and he will be free. Shizuo will be free. He can plot his own plan and kill Shizu-chan after that. Yes, nothing needs to change. This is simply sex. At least he says that to himself. He is not entirely convinced, but this needs to happen. 

He takes off his jacket. He unbuckles his belt. He unzips his jeans; takes off his shoes. He looks at Shizuo. The blond man is standing naked back turned to Izaya and Izaya stops. 

Shizuo doesn’t turn his head around while he says: “Go on” as if he expects Izaya to be the one doing the actual fucking. Izaya is not sure what the monster thinks he is but he isn’t a rapist. He cannot do it like that. He doesn’t want it if it is forced. 

“Turn around.” - He says. 

“No.”

“Shizu-chan, please turn around.”- Izaya repeats his request and the blond man slowly turns around. There is a hand over his flaccid penis and he is not looking up. 

“Look at me.”

And, Shizuo is slowly raising his eyes, meeting the red ones.

“Whatever you are thinking; we are not doing it that way.”

And, if Shizuo is supposed to be relieved; he is not. If he is not the one getting fucked, then, he will be the one doing the... He isn’t sure what to think about it. He knows that Izaya is a person with a huge ego; a man with a pride. That is the main reason he had thought that there is only one way to go with this. Another story entirely is his strength. Shizuo is not sure if he can do it without hurting the other; even if it is Izaya, because it is Izaya. He doesn’t know what to think of Izaya’s readiness for taking it up his ass. So, he needs to ask; just so can understand; at least just a bit. 

“Why?”

“You obviously don’t want it; and, I am not raping people, Shizu-chan. When you want me to fuck you, I will do it; cameras or not. For now, just relax, lie down, and close your eyes. You can imagine whoever you want. It will be easier that way.”

Izaya smiles a little, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He isn’t sure what he is doing or why he is doing it. Ok, he knows why he is doing it; he just doesn’t want to think about it. And, Shizuo and him; they are monsters, gods; no one tells gods what to do; they choose to do it. Izaya chooses to do this. _Yes; that helps_. 

Shizuo removes his hand from his dick and lies down. However, his eyes are open; he refuses to close them. He looks at the redness of Izaya’s soul. His cock starts to grow as he watches how Izaya removes his shirt, pants and underwear. 

The red eyes are looking at him; and, everything feels suffocating and a bit awkward. Shizuo’s heart is beating so fast but he still isn’t looking away or closing his eyes. 

Izaya closes the distance between them as he sits in Shizuo’s lap. He is breathing a bit shallow and hard, like he had run for miles. His face is close to Shizuo’s ear; and, he is whispering.

“It is just you and me. Don’t worry about them.” 

And, to Shizuo it is odd that Izaya is the one comforting him; especially when he is the one that will be in pain; the one that will be fucked for millions of people to see. He looks at those red eyes that he had cursed a thousand times before.

“Yes. Just you and me.” 

And, Shizuo is moving his head up, putting his hands around Izaya’s naked back. His breath is warm and Izaya feels it on his face. The second passes and Shizuo’s lips are on Izaya’s. He is moving them slowly; shyly, as if Izaya is something delicate that needs to be treated preciously. Shizuo’s wet tongue is licking the corners of Izaya’s lips; and, they feel soft, so soft; so good. 

Another second passes, and Izaya is kissing back. He feels like a starving person that tastes food for the first time. Everything is hot around him and, he stops thinking about people watching them. It’s just Shizuo and him. His sharp nails move harshly on broad back; and, he breaks the kiss so he could lick the blond’s neck. His lips are moving; the tongue is tracing the lines of sharp chin; teeth are scraping, marking. His heart is beating even faster as he slowly pushes his hips. 

He can feel Shizuo’s hard cock beneath him. It is already leaking. He moves one of his hands from Shizuo’s back so he can prepare himself at least a bit. Bleeding from his ass on every TV screen in Tokyo is not what he wants to do. 

He moves his finger to his mouth and just as he was about to lick it, Shizuo’s tongue is on it. The man is sucking it and looking Izaya dead in the eyes. The look on Shizuo’s face is nothing if not lustful. His eyes are dark, half closed, as he releases Izaya’s finger from his mouth. His tongue is still circling around it and if Izaya wasn’t painfully hard until now; he would be at this point. 

He moves his finger away behind him, slowly pushing inside. Doing this without lube will hurt but it could have been worse. 

Shizuo must have seen a bit of pain on his face because he asks Izaya what he is doing. And, when he realizes, he moves Izaya to lie down; naked stomach on the cold floor. He kneels behind him; hands on Izaya’s hips. He moves Izaya’s ass a bit up so he can gain easier access and Izaya can feel the hot air around his hole. For a second there he isn’t sure where Shizuo is going with this, but as soon as he understands his eyes are big with surprise.

“Shizuo...” he starts wanting to stop a man from licking his ass in front of millions of people; but, Shizuo stops him instead.

“It’s just you and me.” – Shizuo throws Izaya’s own words at him. And, his tongue is licking sensitive flesh, circling around the hole; kissing it. 

“Just you and me.” Izaya repeats; and, Shizuo does everything again; and, again. A finger joins a tongue and slowly pushes in. It doesn’t hurt this time; Izaya’s entrance is slick with spit and the finger goes easy inside him. It moves in and out slowly; and, Izaya closes his eyes and moans: “Just you and me.” 

Shizuo’s other hand goes around Izaya and gently starts to push up and down around Izaya’s dick. Another moan fills the air. The tongue is moving a bit faster. Shizuo is more turned on by this than he has ever been in his entire life. He doesn’t question why that is; he just licks and he sucks; pushes in and out, moving his other hand up and down. 

He adds another finger and Izaya is shaking. _This feels so good, too good_. He moves to sit on his knees and Shizuo stops; retreating his fingers. He can still taste Izaya on his tongue. It’s bitter and sweet at the same time; and, he hadn’t had nearly enough of it. He wants to put his tongue in again. But, Izaya’s voice is hot as he calls his name and says to him that he wants to lick his dick. 

So, Shizuo stands up; moves around Izaya, who is still on his knees and looks the man in the eyes. 

“Just you and me” – Izaya repeats as if he needs to reassure the other one. And, as soon as Shizuo nods at him, he is taking his dick into his mouth, sucking it hard. The red eyes are open and he looks at Shizuo. 

It is hot and wet and everything more than he ever imagined it to be. He can feel the end of Izaya’s throat, as well as the man’s nose on the line of his pubic hair. He breathes hard and he growls. He is leaking again; if he ever stopped leaking; and, Izaya can taste his essence; the taste that is so Shizuo. 

He is close. If Izaya keeps moving his tongue around him, he will come so fast. Izaya appears to know this so he stops and lies on the cold floor. He opens his legs and calls his name. And, he looks so beautiful like this. Shizuo is not sure how he hasn’t seen this before. 

He kneels between those milky thighs and never breaks the eye contact as he pushes inside. It is hot, and soft, and tight around him. All he wants to do is bury himself deep in that heat and never move away. 

There are moans leaving Izaya’s mouth as he tries to catch his breath. It hurts being penetrated like this, and there are tears in his eyes. He is just glad this is Shizu-chan. He knows that he wouldn’t do this for anyone else. 

“I will try to finish fast.” Shizuo says this as if he would have a choice in the matter; like he is not few seconds away from coming into that tight hole.

“It’s ok...”- Izaya’s voice is strained; but he smiles- “take your time, Shizu-chan...”

And, Shizuo looks at Izaya like he is the most beautiful thing in the world. He isn’t sure how he hadn’t seen this selflessness before; but it is there. 

He moves slowly in and out, trying to find a good angle when he pushes against the spot that gets Izaya moaning very laud. 

“There, Shizu-chan... Fuck me there.” And, Shizuo does. He pushes in and out; and, every time is faster than before; harder. He barely has any control left, but he still takes Izaya’s dick into his hand and moves his fist in the same rhythm as his body; up and down; in and out... 

He calls Izaya’s name like it is some kind of a prayer; repeats it as he feels the heat growing inside him. He is so close; right on the edge. 

Izaya is so hot around him, as he takes him to the hilt. His voice is breaking as he says “harder, push it harder.” And, Izaya’s legs are closing around him, as Izaya starts to move in time with the thrusts. He is screaming Shizuo’s name, all other things forgotten. There are just Shizuo and Izaya here, no one else is important enough. 

“Come on, Izaya come for me. Next time you are fucking me. I want to do this forever, then the other way around; just you and me.” – And, Shizuo isn’t sure why he had said it; but he doesn’t regret it. He knows what he wants.

And, Izaya is coming, eyes looking at Shizuo; hot sperm painting their sweaty bodies; hole contracting around Shizuo; and, Shizuo is coming as well; filling Izaya until there is nothing left; not taking his eyes away from the red ones that became his entire world. The room is silent around them and time stopped. 

There is a loud bang. The sigh with written “congratulations” is dropped from the sealing. And, the round walls around them are falling; revealing that they are in some sort of filming studio. There are people looking at their forms and Shizuo doesn’t understand what is going on. But, Izaya is moving away, taking his jacket and zipping it up. Izaya looks at the man with a microphone like he will kill him; and, perhaps he will; because he takes the gun from the floor and points it at the man. His face looks like he will laugh, but Izaya isn’t laughing. 

“It is empty, isn’t it?” he says. He takes the rest of his clothes and goes somewhere; throwing gun at the person with a microphone. Shizuo still doesn’t understand, but he sees that girl who always hangs out with Kadota; and, he sees Izaya’s sisters. He sees Kasuka and, Shizuo is so confused. 

Later they had told him that this all for a TV show, just a prank. They had told him that this girl, Erica, had nominated them and that their family signed consent forms. They also had told him that no one before had chosen the option that they had chosen. After participants would realize that the gun hadn’t had any bullets, the show would end. He still isn’t sure what to think, but he feels so dirty and used. He still thinks that Izaya feels worse. 

When a week passes and he hasn’t seen Izaya he buys fucking flowers and the most expensive dark chocolate and goes to Shinjuku. He is still confused about a lot of things, but he knows one thing for sure. He doesn’t regret his choices and he will make sure that Izaya doesn’t either. It is like Izaya have said; it is just them against the world.


End file.
